Centum, Random
by P.T. Piranha
Summary: A basic Centum 100fic challenge where one writes 100 stories. Or at least tries. Only this is about no one in particular.
1. Years

Centum, Random

By P.T. Piranha

Chapter 1: Years

Bowser was lying defeated in the remains of his castle.

Bowser: Ow… I've been doing this for years and years, and yet I've always failed?

P.T. (read my bio for more info): You won during the beginning of Paper Mario. You've captured Mario in Mario Is Missing and Super Princess Peach.

Bowser: … Get out of here!

P.T. leaves.

Bowser: Ugh. For years, I've only won three times, and yet I lost in the end! I only seem to have success when I team up with Mario. All these years! Years of failure! Years of teaming up! Years of being made a loser! I think some of my minions are thinking they're better! All these years! I don't think my children even look up to me anymore!

P.T.: What about Bowser Jr.?

Bowser: … Why do you keep coming?

P.T.: I'm looking for my chicken.

Bowser: I ate it.

P.T.: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bowser: (Luckily, I still have lots of years left.)


	2. Months

Centum, Random

By P.T. Piranha

Chapter 2: Months

E. Gadd was depressed in his lab.

Gadd: Hmm. It's been months since I was last able to create something. Something good, at least.

Fludd: What about your Time Machine, sir?

Gadd: ... Fludd, that was the last thing.

Fludd: Oh...

Gadd: This Inventor's Block is driving me nuts. I need inspiration. I mean, I haven't gone this many months when I lacked inspiration before.

Fludd: But what could inspire you? You've said it yourself these past few months that every possible thing that can inspire, doesn't inspire you.

Gadd: Hmm. I know!

Gadd goes into another room, and comes back with a football helmet a few hours later. It has his logo, and it's colored like Fludd.

Gadd: I call it, the Inspir-O-Tron 2000. Put it on, and it'll inspire you in whatever you want. You just speak into the little mike here to get the category.

Fludd: Sir, that's a great invention!

Gadd: ... You're right! The need to be inspired is in actuality what inspired me!

Fludd: And now whenever you don't have any great ideas, you can just use that!

Gadd: Oh boy. With this baby, I can make at least 35 months worth of inventions to make up for lost time! I have an idea all ready!

Fludd: Please tell me!


	3. Days

Centum, Random

By P.T. Piranha

Chapter 3: Days

Mario & Luigi were sitting at their table in their house.

Luigi: I tell you, Bro. Just three more days until Daisy's birthday. What should I get her?

Mario: I'd give her something that shows that you care about her.

Luigi: Hmm. Now what says "I care"?

Mario: A piece of paper that literally says on it, "I care"?

Luigi: Well, it's to the point. It's frank, and doesn't require work. I like it!

Mario: Luigi, I was joking.

Luigi: ... I think I'll still go with that. Plus, three days is plenty of time!

Mario: ... You're seriously going with that?

Luigi: Nah. I'll make her a cake, and it'll say "I Care" in frosting on top instead.

Mario: That'll do. I'll help.

P.T.: Boy this story is lacking humor.

Luigi: How'd you get in here?

P.T.: Uh, magic?

Mario Bros.: ...


	4. Day

Centum, Random

By P.T. Piranha

Chapter 4: Day

Note: As in daytime, not the measurement of 24 hours.

Peach absolutely loved the bright mornings. The birds would sing, her loyal subjects were enjoying themselves, and the sun was seemingly friendly. Except for that one sun in SMB3 known as the Angry Sun. During the day, Peach would bake a cake (she had to argue with Toadsworth that she can do it herself), play a random sport. Usually tennis. She might garden, or do something else. Then out of nowhere, 2 koopatrols grabbed her, and ran off with her. Mario gave hot persuit on Yoshi.

Peach: Just an ordinary day!


	5. Night

Centum, Random

By P.T. Piranha

Chapter 5: Night

One night, Dimentio left Castle Bleck to enjoy a night to himself. He liked to go out at night. It was his favorite time of day.

Dimentio: Oh boy, what a fine night. I just love the night. What should I do tonight? I know!

Dimentio is soon in a street race in a car he stole. He's racing against Wart.

Wart: I am the Great Wart! You think you can beat me?

Dimentio: Yes.

Lakitu: Ready, set, go!

Dimentio: Ciao!

Dimentio's car zooms by at the speed of light. He's out cold and soon finds himself in jail.

Dimentio: Huh? What happened?

Guard: Dimentio, someone's here to see you.

Dimentio is in the room with the glass walls. He picks up the telephone.

Count Bleck: Dimentio stole a car and did another street race, huh?

Dimentio: No! I, uh, stole candy from a baby!

Wart comes and Bleck gives the phone to him.

Wart: Remember me?

Dimentio: ... I hate the night.


	6. Red

Centum, Random

By P.T. Piranha

Chapter 6: Red

Unknown Voice: Red... I am hating the red! Red will be being the victim of my rampaging!

Goomba: Uh, can I just have that badge now? I gave you all my beans!

Fawful: I am saying no! I am still being in the middle of middleness in my rant of anti-red!

Goomba: Why exactly do you hate red?

Fawful: Red was one of the colors of brightness worn on the garb of one of the two bad men of sinisterness who destroyed my old boss of wickedness!

Goomba: You're holding a grudge... against anything that's red.

Fawful: Or anything that is the being of green.

Goomba: Your skin is green.

Fawful: Exception to the rule of orderness! Red must pay! Red must die! Red must- Huh? Where is the customer of the having of many beans for me? Oh well. Back to my rant of rantiness. Red must be doing the perishing! Red must...


	7. Blue

Centum, Random

By P.T. Piranha

Chapter 7: Blue

Bobbery and Cortez were sailing along the sea.

Bobbery: I love the sea. Such a lovely shade of blue.

Cortez: Si. But what shade of azul is it, senor?

Bobbery: Why Navy of course.

Cortez: No, more like Light Blue.

Bobbery: It's Navy.

Cortez: Why not just meet in the middle and say it's just plain blue, muchacho?

Bobbery: Blue... I like that.

Cortez: I like azul better.

Bobbery: Isn't that Spanish for blue?

Cortez: I just like saying it better.

Bobbery: At least it's still blue...

And they continued sailing on the blue sea.


	8. Yellow

Centum, Random

By P.T. Piranha

Chapter 8: Yellow

Yoshi woke up on Yoshi's Island one day to some shouts.

Yoshi: Ugh... What is it?

Red: We need to do a head count!

Later...

Chief: Okay. There's 17 of us... That means we're missing one! Who is it?

Black: I think we're missing White!

White: No, we're missing Blue.

Blue: I'm right here, but where's Brown?

Brown: Here. Where's Pink?

Pink: Present. Where's Orange?

Orange: Huh? What?

Pink: Oh. Where's Purple then?

Purple: You called? Say, where's Cyan?

Cyan: Right here. Anyone seen Red?

Red: Yeah... Where's Yoshi?

Yoshi: Here I am. Where are the kids?

Kids: Here...

Chief: Hmm. LINE UP!

They do. Soon...

Chief: Well, I can't place my finger on it.

Yellow comes.

Yellow: COME ON! IT'S ME! I WAS MISSING! YELLOW! YEL-LOW! YELLOW! No one notices me!

Others: Huh?

Yellow: ...


	9. Green

Centum, Random

By P.T. Piranha

Chapter 9: Green

Mario & Luigi are in Bowser's Castle one day.

Bowser: Rar! Die, Mario & Green Mario!

Luigi: That's not my name.

Bowser: Green Guy?

Luigi: What? No!

Bowser: Green Gary?

Luigi: ... No...

Bowser: Greeny?

Luigi: No.

Bowser: Green Bean?

Luigi: No.

Bowser: Greeninator?

Luigi: That's not it.

Bowser: Green... Bean?

Luigi: We were already over this.

Bowser: You know what? Forget it! I'm just going to kill you!

And then, Mario & Luigi continue to beat up Bowser and rescue Peach.


End file.
